


Valkyrie the undaunted

by Lilith_Deckerstar



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Deckerstar/pseuds/Lilith_Deckerstar
Summary: On the island of Berk, fighting dragons is a way of life. Hiccup and Valkyrie wanted to be apart of that life, but something happened that made them want to change that way of life.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson





	Valkyrie the undaunted

Somewhere in the archipelago, a Viking village sets on an island surrounded by the fog. On the island, there are two giant Viking states with fires burning in their mouths along with several structures, houses, and a sheep farm. 

_ This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have… _

Hiccup and Valkyrie open the door and a monstrous nightmare breaths fire at them. Hiccup slams the door shut, he and Valkyrie stand behind it. 

_ Dragons. Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have, stubbornness issues. _

“Got to love the dragon wake up,” Valkyrie said to Hiccup. 

Hiccup and Valkyrie run outside, where all the houses are on fire and Vikings are tussling with dragons all around. 

_ My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. And the girl running with me is Valkyrie. A great friend and one of the only people on Berk who isn’t embarrassed to be around me. Also my adopted sister.  _

As they run, Hiccup and Valkyrie dodge several Vikings. A nearby explosion from the blast of a teal gronckle causes them to trip and a male Viking roars in their face, “ARRGGGHHHH! Mornin'!”

Valkyrie got off the ground and pulled Hiccup up before they continued to run. As they run, the vikings that they run past and ignored their warnings and questions. 

“What are you doing here?!”

“Get inside!” 

“What are you doin' out?"

“Get back inside!” 

The two were pulled back by the collar of their shirts just as they were about to run into the line of fire from a dragon. The man who pulled them back was Stoick, Hiccup’s father and Valkyrie's adopted father. 

“Hiccup?! Valkyrie?! What are they doing out aga--?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!” He shouted before shoving them off. 

_ That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders, “Stoick throws a wooden cart at a dragon, knocking it out mid-air, “Do we believe it? Yes, we do.” _

Stoick turned to a nearby viking and asked, “What have we got?”

“Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare,” He reported. 

“Any Night Furies?”

“None so far,” He replied. 

“Good.

Hiccup and Valkyrie run into the forge and put their aprons on and were meet with the one-armed, one-legged blacksmith, Gobber. 

“Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!” Gobber said to Hiccup. 

“What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all…,” Hiccup gestures to his skinny body, “...this.”

“Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?”

_ The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... littler. Valkyrie has been here for a few years, but only because my dad didn’t want her out there battling dragons. All because of a promise.  _

Hiccup opens the window to the forge and was immediately given a pile of weapon by vikings. He struggles to carry the weapons, but is helped by Valkyrie and they begin to work on them. 

Out on the battle field, Stoick is on the wooden walk way with a few other vikings. 

“We move to the lower defenses! We'll counter-attack with the catapults!” He ordered. 

They run towards the catapults when a Nadar swoops down and sets another house on fire.

_ See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses. _

“FIRE!” A viking shouted. 

The Viking teens of Berk are carrying buckets of water to the house to put out the fire. 

_ Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and... Astrid. Oh, their job is so much cooler.  _

Hiccup leans out of the smithing window to get a better look. Gobber lifts him up and back into the forge.

“Oh, come on. Let me out, please?” Hiccup pleaded, “I need to make my mark!”

“Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places!” Gobber told him. 

“Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.”

“Valkyrie is the one out of the both of you that can really fight, but she can’t stay by your side the entire time and even if she could Stoick won’t let her out there because he promised her mother. You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an ax, you can't even throw one of these!” Gobber holds up a bola and a Viking grabs it and uses it to bring down a dragon.

“Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me,” Hiccup pats a wooden machine, which opens and shoots a bola randomly, hitting a Viking standing at the window.

“See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!” He told Hiccup. 

“Mild calibration issue-” Hiccup tried to explain but was interrupted. 

“Don't you-- no-- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this,” Gobber gestured to all of Hiccup. 

“But, you just pointed to all of me!” Hiccup retorted. 

“Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!” Gobber exclaimed. 

“You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!” Hiccup warned. 

“I'll take my chances. Swords. Sharpen. Now,” He ordered. 

Hiccup and Valkyrie each took a sword and laid it against the grinding stone before pushing on the pedal. 

_One day, I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here._ _A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status._

The Zippleback created an explosion causing the sheep to run out of hiding. Stoick and the other vikings stood on one of the catapult towers. 

“They found the sheep!” A viking told Stoick. 

"Concentrate over the lower bank!" Stoick ordered before hopping to the lower floor. He helped move the catapult into position, before the vikings above hit the release lever, launching a large boulder toward the dragons.

Stoick walked toward the ledge of the tower, searching for movement. He saw the base of the tower was on fire and quickly readied his hammer.

Then all of a sudden a Monstrous Nightmare bursting through the flames, its entire body on fire. 

_ And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.  _

Stoick looked at the vikings and calmly said. "Reload! I'll take care of this!"

He then slammed his hammer at the Monstrous Nightmare's head. The Monstrous Nightmare snapped its jaws at him, but he was to fast for it and slammed his hammer at it again.

Stoick and the Monstrous Nightmare froze in mid-attack, the sound of a high-pitched whistle echoing throughout the air. The Monstrous Nightmare then flew away.

_ But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-- _

A high-pitched whistle is heard from the sky and a viking shouted at the top of his lungs, “NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!” 

From out of nowhere, an explosive blast from the nightfury tears the catapult apart. The vikings jumped from the tower while those on the ground used their shield to cover themselves from the debris. 

_ This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first. _

“Man the fort, Hiccup. Valkyrie. They need me out there!” Gobber attaches an axe to his arm and begins to run out, but turns around at the doorway, “Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean. Valkyrie makes sure Hiccup stays here.” 

Once Gobber was out of view, Hiccup went to his bolas launcher and Valkyrie gave him a look.

“Oh, come one, Val. This could possibly be my only shot,” He told her, “And besides this should be your chance at proving my dad that you deserve to be out there.”

Valkyrie gave in and followed Hiccup out of the forge and ran past the vikings with their weapons at the forge.

“Come back here!” A viking told them. 

“Yeah, we know! Be right back!” 

Hiccup sets up his bola catapult on an empty hill and looks around, “Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at.”

He catches a shadow, visibly blotting out the stars. It fires, and an explosion illuminates it, showing a visible shadow. Hiccup shoots, and a loud cry is heard as the shadow is seen plummeting down into a forest. 

“You just hit a Night Fury!” Valkyrie told Hiccup. 

“Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT!” He cheered, “Did anybody see that?”

They heard a smash sound behind them. The two turned around a there was a Monstrous Nightmare

“Except for you.”

The Monstrous Nightmare roared at Hiccup and Valkyrie. The two then ran as fast as they would away from the dragon as it chased them. 

The screams coming from the hill catch Stoick's attention. He turns to see the Monstrous Nightmare chasing Hiccup and Valkyrie and gets up to go help them.

“DO NOT let them escape!” Stoick ordered the vikings about the nadars trapped under the net. 

Hiccup and Valkyrie run behind a torch pole and hide, just as flames reach around the corner. He looks behind it and on the other side, the Nightmare reaches to get Hiccup. Stoick punches the beast and jumps back to defend himself. The dragon tries to breathe fire, but coughs up only a few drops of flaming liquid instead, having exhausted its shots.

“You're all out.”

Stoick promptly defeats the Nightmare, which quickly flees. The torch pole collapses, the torch tumbles down into the village, leaving ruins in its wake.The torch rolls onto the Nadders Stoick netted earlier, freeing them. The dragons manage to escape, hauling off most of Berk's food and livestock.

“Sorry, Dad,” Hiccup apologized, “Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.”

“He did,” Valkyrie said, backing Hiccup. 

Stoick grabs Hiccup and Valkyrie by the back of their shirts and drags them towards the house.

“It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it--”

“STOP! Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!” Stoick yelled. 

“Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?” Hiccup whispered. 

“Not now, Hiccup,” Valkyrie whispered to him. 

“This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?” Stoick asked them. 

“We can't stop ourselves. we see a dragon and we have to just... kill it, you know? It's who we are, Dad,” Hiccup answered. 

“You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. Both of you,” Stoick told Hiccup and Valkyrie before saying to Gobber, “Make sure they gets there. I have his mess to clean up.”

Stoick left to tend to the village as Gobber escorted Hiccup and Valkyrie back home. On their way, Hiccup and Valkyrie were met with mocks from Tuffnut and Snotlout. 

“Quite the performance,” Tuffnut mocked. 

“I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped! My entertainment, at least,” Snotlout taunted. 

Valkyrie picked up a rock and threw it at Snotlout’s head,” Shut it, Snothead!” 

“Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so…” Hiccup replied sarcastically. 

As they got closer to the house, Hiccup and Valkyrie try to convince Gobber that they are telling the truth. 

“I really did hit one,” Hiccup said. 

“It’s true, Gobber. I saw him shoot it,” Valkyrie told him. 

“Sure, Hiccup. Valkyrie,” Gobber said sarcastically. 

“He never listens,” Hiccup said. 

“Well, it runs in the family,” He informed Hiccup. 

“And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich,” Hiccup ranted before he Imitates his father, “Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone!”

Gobber gave him a sympathetic look and tried to console him, “Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand.”

“Thank you for summing that up,” Hiccup said sarcastically. 

“Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not,” He advise Hiccup and Valkyrie. 

“I just want to be one of you guys.”

Hiccup and Valkyrie went into the house and closed the door behind them. Hiccup exits through the back of the house and runs into the forest with Valkyrie following close behind him. 

  
  



End file.
